


A Real Man

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori pushes Rick just a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rape kink and I plan to post my kinks and one-shots here. If you're not into that I really suggest you don't read this story. It won't appeal to you.

It was a normal Friday night. Rick came home after an exhausting ten hour shift of pulling over drunk drivers and underage drinkers, even avoiding, narrowly, having to scrap with a few rednecks harassing a few black teen girls trying to get some shopping done. All he wanted to do was eat the dry leftovers of whatever Lori had fixed for dinner, take a shower, and then go to sleep. 

Of course that wasn't going to happen. Not with Lori. Not lately. A simple question of where their ten year old son, Carl, was, led to an all-out fight. Smarmy comments about how she was shocked he remembered he even had a son set his teeth on edge. He wasn't going to engage her. He knew that's what she wanted. A fight. By denying her he took his own satisfaction. Their son, he learned, was staying over at a friend's house. Rick wasn't surprised he didn't want to be in the house to witness yet another argument picked by his mother.

"Lori, I just want some dinner and a shower. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'd like a real man to call my husband. Is that too much to ask? Someone who doesn't want to fuck on Wednesday nights in the dark?"

She turned her back to him, going to load dishes into the dishwasher. Lori didn't see the rage that set over Rick's face. She didn't see how he gripped the open refrigerator door, barely keeping his feelings in check. 

She was always criticizing him. She was alway questioning his devotion as a father. Now she was questioning his manhood. Normally he could let it roll off his back but for some reason tonight was different. Tonight he was fed up. He'd finally had enough. She wanted a rise out of him? She was going to fucking get one. 

He slammed the refrigerator doo hard enough to make Lori look around. 

"What are you trying to do? Break the goddamn refrig--"

"You think I'm not a real man?" he asked, his jaw muscles working as his teeth ground together. He was advancing on her and Lori seemed to realize she'd said too much. She was about to get that rise out of him that she'd been after for the past year. 

"You wanna see a real man? You want a fuck? It's Friday night, not Wednesday."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Yeah, I think it was."

She shook her head and sighed. "We never do anything different, Rick. We're stuck in a rut."

"Let's do something different then. Let's rut."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad. I am."

She frowned until he reached out and gripped her by the neck and pulled her into a rough kiss. She shoved at him. Then slapped him.

"Stop that!"

He released her neck in favor of gripping a handful of her hair and dragging her over to the kitchen table.

"Rick! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Something different, Lori. You wanted a real man, well, you've got one. I'm a real man. I take what I want. Right now I want some pussy."

She struggled to move away but Rick pinned her in place with his hips, his hardened cock pressing against her ass. Years of frustration had built up and it was coming out now. He reached under her dress and yanked down her panties.

"Rick, stop it!"

"Call the cops, bitch."

She was trying to move, trying to swat him away, but he'd already undone his pants and had his dick out. Rick pulled her leg up over the table and then placed himself at her entrance. She was dry. He didn't care.

He began to push in, making her cry out in pain. 

"This is what you wanted, right? A real man?"

"You are a real man! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Rick, you're hurting me!"

"Am I?"

He wondered, considering how she'd suddenly gone wet before he could even get in. He pushed all the way in until his balls rested against her hairy cunt. He bit down onto her shoulder before pulling out and thrusting in again.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, thrusting once again, slowly, deliberately. "You say I don't talk enough. I'm talking now. You want me to stop? Answer me!"

"No...don't stop," she breathed, and he knew it was true. She'd started off unwilling but something had changed. Now she was soaking wet, moaning every time he withdrew and then slammed back into her. 

"Say it."

"Fuck me," she breathed, backing eagerly against him. 

Rick was all too happy to oblige, shoving into her with as much force as he could muster, delivering a punishingly harsh fuck that bruised her thighs and left her moaning and crying out every time he entered her. The table rocked, banging against the kitchen wall with every jerk of Rick's hips. He felt Lori's juices splash over his balls and dribble down his thighs as she came on a scream. 

He withdrew, turned Lori around, and pushed her to her knees. 

"Beg for it."

She was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. In fact, she never had seen this version of Rick. She liked it more than she ever thought she could.

"Finish me off and beg for it."

He shoved his cock into her mouth, making Lori taste herself on his dick. She sucked before taking him into her hand and playing her tongue over the head of his dick. 

"Cum for me, please," she said, begging him like he wanted her to. "Come all over my face."

She pumped him hard. He was already close, but seeing her look up at him, a needy gleam in her eyes, undid Rick. He came hard, his come spurting out in thick, hot streams that coated her face and mouth. She lapped hungrily, her hand still working him, until she'd milked him of every last drop.

 

Rick zipped up after he finished and stared down at his wife. 

"Rick, I didn't--"

"I don't want to talk about it. You meant every word. Don't pretend like you didn't now."

He shook his head, disgusted with her, wondering if they'd ever be able to bridge the gap that had formed between him. In that moment he didn't care. He just wanted a shower and to get some rest. He turned away from Lori, leaving her on her knees, his come on her face, and went upstairs to take his shower.


End file.
